9th Doctor Lost Times The Creation of Failure
by Potash
Summary: The 9th Doctor ends up in 2690, the heart of World War VI. What secret is the WEU holding? What is Project Delphi? Who is Thomas "Y"? Why is he set on killing everyone? Original companion. Set between Rose and Rose. Rating pending.


Adventure 1. The Creation of Failure

Doctor Who – The 9th Doctor Lost Adventures

Chapter 1. Sudden Imprisonment

_"What you think?"_

_"You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go... anywhere."_

_"Is it always this dangerous?"_

_"Yeah."_

_The second man hugged the woman by the legs._

_"Yeah, I can't... I'd go and find my mum and... someone's got to look after this stupid lump..."_

_"Okay."_

_"See you around."_

_The doors closed._

_Vworp, Vworp, Vworp..._

It seemed like 5 minutes.

The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS. They squeaked to reveal a dull, concrete haven. Some pipes and infrastructure was left bare to the environments. Maybe shoddy, he said. The architecture was so grim it could be anything from the mid-20th century onward.

"Why did I even come here?" He asked himself.

"Because the TARDIS was ordered to come here." replied himself.

"But there was a distress signal, signalled directly at the TARDIS."

"Fine then, I'll investigate."

"It was human."

"Humans eventually acquired their own universal distress signal."

"It was directly specifically at time-travelling devices."

"Yes, so when am I anyway-"

"Freeze!" shouted a military voice behind him. "Drop your weapons and hold your hands in the air."

The Doctor raised his hands as a nonaggressive but cautious gesture, and turned around to see a soldier in heavy armor. Possibly some light diodes from the uniform.

"I don't have any weapons."

The soldier held a gun-like device on him. It fired a very bright FLASH, like that of a camera flash.

"Some unusual objects. Possibly alien." said the soldier into the mouthpiece.

"Take him to the inspection bay." The voice came from the soldier's earpiece.

"Can you please tell me where I am?" The Doctor asked finally in a tired voice.

"Look, I'm the colonel here, and in here I ask the questions. You are a questionable suspect who has ended up here, and we are going to take you to the inspection bay."

"All right then, colonel whatsyourname-"

"That's Colonel Gerald McGaubinaire to you. This is not a matter for levity, you-"

"Doctor. I'm the Doctor. Fine then, may I ask one question?"

"You may ask one question."

"Are you speaking Esperanto?"

"What are you, silly? Of course I am."

"Because McGaubinaire is a Franco-Scottish surname, not one that would rise until the 24th century during the Great Nominal Revolt of New Boston in 2386. Part of the free-speech revolutions during the oppressive regime of the First World Government. I'd know because Tierrance Aram of Torchwood 19 tried to change her name legally to that."

"You know your history, Doctor."

"You're speaking Esperanto. That's your official language."

"It is. Everyone knows that."

"Esperanto. Franco-Scottish man speaking Esperanto in a proper military situation (or however close), which would mean that this is a properly formed European military force base which I have walked into. By the architecture and your language... Oh dear, when is this?"

"It's 3:50 pm."

"No, no, I mean there are several points in history when this can happen. Now let see, Esperanto means a proper union of European nations, and this should be somewhere in Europe. I'm guessing anytime after 2530?"

"This is 2690."

"Like I said. Anytime after 2530."

"What sort of person are you so that you don't even know what year this is? How did you get in here?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a soldier, don't you?"

"This is an interrogation, Doctor. Don't try to deny anything."

"I'm not!"

They soon reached the inspection bay.

Colonel McGaubinaire spoke to an official. "Colonel Gerald McGaubinaire reporting from morning watch. No major activity. Also, I found this intruder in sector D19. Calls himself the Doctor, but I can't get any other information from him."

"That's all right, Colonel McGaubinaire. We'll inspect him. Doctor, step into the gate, please."

"I know where this is now." The Doctor replied as he stepped into the gate.

"Good for your amazing powers of deductive logic, Doctor." The official rebutted in a sarcastic tone. "Especially considering you must be here on an enemy mission."

"This gate doesn't just scan, it also scans my thoughts, doesn't it?"

"That's a military confidentiality, Doctor."

"It is. I know it. I helped the original inventors develop it. When I was half-drunk with nail polish, I'll add."

"Don't be silly, Doctor."

"I did! This technology is at least 30 years old, even for military technology. I guess it should be in public airports by now, yes?"

"It is, Doctor."

"So, Esperanto, strange name, technology..."

He looked at the enormous electronic map of Europe on the wall.

"World War VI in the Western European Union!"

"Put him in the detainment cells." McGaubinaire ordered as two soldiers grabbed his arms and handcuffed them.

"Hold on, I come in peace! You can't do this to me!"

"Section 15, Article of the Western European Union Military Convention. It's the law."

And that was the last thing the Doctor remembered, before a blackness covered around him…

"Strictly off the record, do you get the feeling that this Doctor is a nutcase?" the Colonel asked.

"Yeah..." replied the official.

Author's Notes

So I've always wondered what happened during that 10 seconds when the Doctor left Rose in _Rose_. He could have gone anywhere for anything up to a decade and come back. He has a TARDIS, after all. And to me, it wasn't fair that Eccleston, such a great Doctor to kick off the New Series, had to die after just one series. What the heck! It wouldn't do justice for me. So I decided to start writing about it.

I note that my stories are EXTREMELY dialogue-driven. I might as well write a screenplay, not a novel. But this is how I always see the show - as dialogue. (You know what I mean?) Hey, I'm still a beginner.

World War VI was a wild guess. But seriously, I think there would be several world wars in nearly 700 years' time. Maybe World War VI is even putting it a bit low. I certainly hope not, but this is just guessing.

Torchwood 19? Well, there is already Torchwood 3, so why not? When Britain expanded into Mars, they probably needed new Torchwoods to protect against alien threats.


End file.
